Quotes
by AwesomeInABottle
Summary: J/C fluff, still working on my other story just hit a sort of block. Libby is sick of Jimmy and Cindy fighting, so plots to get them together. But what will everyone else think? Rated because I think I MIGHT curse a little, so just in case.


Libby sighed. Cindy and Jimmy were arguing on the phone again, shouting on the top of their lungs on something incredibly stupid. "I'M TELLING YOU SKATEBOARDS ARE BETTER THAN LONG BOARDS!" Cindy was screaming. For pity's sake the girl didn't even _like skating!_ Nor did Jimmy. She rolled her eyes at Sheen, who nodded. "Don't worry my Honey Melody-" "NO" "- I have a plan! After all, I saw this quote on love the other day during a commercial in Ultra Lord and…" Libby started. She knew Sheen's idea wasn't going to be great, and she loved him for it. But that had given her an idea. She knew everything there was to know about Cindy, and Sheen knew everything about Jimmy. It was simple, yet genius. "Sheen, get me a piece of paper and my iPod." Sheen ran off to find them. This was going to finally fix everything! "Here my Funky Jam!" "Nuh uh.".

"Braawk, on suggestion of one of our students, we will be doing an exercise in trust. You must do whatever the pieces of paper you receive tell you, or you will get a F. Jimmy, Cindy you are together. Carl, Brittany…" They were handed a sheet of paper that just said "talk about yourselves." Jimmy and Cindy shrugged, and started talking. "Ok go." Libby whispered to Sheen. Sheen nodded, and threw a small piece of paper at Jimmy, while Libby threw one at Cindy. "_Ow!_" They spoke in synchronisation, blushed quickly, and opened it up. Jimmy read his. "Ok so, did you know I once fought space aliens using a toaster?" Cindy laughed. "That's so cool! Did you know, I once watched every episode of the Simpson, _ever_, when I caught the flu? I can quote whole episodes by heart!" Jimmy grinned. "I can believe that. You're the spitting image of Homer!" he teased her. She flicked him quickly. "So how did you defeat the aliens using a toaster?" They talked for ages, laughing so hard. Then Butch came up to Cindy "Would you believe I once ate a hamster." Cindy shook her head "No Butch, why would I believe something like that? And _if _you did, that's disgusting." Butch tried insisting but eventually gave up.

Just then Brittany walked up to Jimmy "Did you know I can tap dance on a whale?" Jimmy just looked at her. "Do you honestly expect me to believe something so preposterous?" She walked off. Then Libby threw something right between them. They looked around, shrugged and opened it. It read "**Love has the power of making you believe what you would normally treat with the deepest suspicion.**" they both glanced around, blushing deeply. Libby turned and grinned at her, and Cindy glared. Libby and Sheen laughed. "Braawk, now if you believed what your partner told you, you have to take them to a movie and agree on a movie. "WHAT? Why?" Cindy was outraged. Not that she didn't want to go out with Jimmy but on a school assignment… then she saw the hurt that flashed across Jimmy's face. "I mean, how would she know? Maybe she's an alien… Quick, get a toaster!" Jimmy laughed, relieved. "Um, Ms Fowl. When do we go to the movies? Not that I want to but um… only because um…" Jimmy was so cute when he was nervous! Ok, time for some help from a friend. "Because neither of us want it, so can we get it over with?" she winked at Jimmy. He grinned, thanking her. "Friday night." She saw Jimmy punch the air, and blushed a little. After school, walking home with Libby. "Girl, how lucky can you get?" Cindy feigned confusion. "What do you mean?" Libby just stared at her until she squee'ed with joy. "I can't wait until Friday! What should I wear? What should we watch?" Libby sighed. Sheen and Libby had been going out for more than 3 years (They are all 14 besides Sheen who's 16) and they'd been trying to get Cindy and Jimmy together for ages.

Friday night rolled on by, and Jimmy had barely left his lab since Wednesday (The day of the lesson). When Cindy knocked on the door, she experienced the usual whooshing, only this time when she landed, she landed on a mattress. She grinned; the little gesture was one of the sweetest things he'd done all year. "Ok Jimmy, where are you?" She knew he must be here somewhere, but she couldn't see where. Just then a voice sounded from over head "Come find me, if you dare." Cindy shook her head. This was _exactly _the kind of stunt she'd expect from Neutron. She looked around, and Jimmy grinned in his hiding place. Sheen had had the idea. Well, actually Libby did, but Sheen liked to think he did. He clutched the present he'd made for her. This was going to be the best day ever. She finally look up and to the left. "Ok I found you!" Libby, who was with Sheen in the lab (invited not hiding. Double date) and he pressed a button, causing Jimmy's jet-pack to fail and him to fall to the ground. He landed on the chair, but somehow managed to knock Cindy over. "Heh, sorry. Gravity…" He helped her up. Suddenly Libby threw a piece of paper at him, making sure she didn't see him. "Ow, what was that? Oh come on, on our date- I mean assignment?" He stumbled over his words, and Cindy giggled. She looked over his shoulder at the paper "**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love**." They glared at Libby and Sheen. "What?" They were acting innocent… "Ok, what movie should we see?" After a few minutes they decided on "Places with People" some cheesy romantic comedy. "Ok, we've got 45 minutes until it starts, should we grab some dinner? My mum insisted on cooking…" Everyone laughed; Jimmy's mum was famous for always cooking before any activity.

"Sure, let's go!" Sheen loved his mum's bread; a couple years ago she'd started dying it Ultra Lord purple for Sheen. "Um, you go ahead. I need to work on some stuff here for a couple of seconds… Cindy, will you help me?" She nodded, wondering what was going through his head. "Oh that's ok we'll wait for yo-" Sheen was cut off by Libby dragging him off. "The jet packs alright… I kinda got you something. Just to compensate for you having to come to the movies with me." He handed her a little box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Jimmy… it's… it's stunning!" Inside the box was a platinum necklace, with some sort of jewel heart hanging off it. The heart was the exact same shade as Cindy's eyes, and seemed to capture the essence of true beauty. "I was in space a couple years ago and found some space emeralds. They're like space rubies only… you know. I figured you'd like it…" She tried to put it on, but couldn't through her hair, which she now wore down. "Here, let me help." He brushed her hair aside and clipped it on. She turned around and looked up into his eyes (He was taller and… read my ShortStack Jc fluff story for a full explanation.).

Blue met green, and they stood like that for a while. Then suddenly Cindy got hit on the head by a piece of paper. They stared at it for a second, then burst out laughing. "Ok, let's open it." They read it, and it said "**Love is shown in the eyes; When you can't help staring, the feelings mutual.**" (I couldn't find a good quote so that's the one from the Ultra Lord commercial. LOOPHOLES ROCK!). Sheen then called up "GUYS GET UP HERE ULTRA BREAD IS WAITING!" Jimmy bowed a little, indicating Cindy should go first. When they came up, Libby gasped. "Girl, where did you get that fine necklace?" When he saw her blush and the furtive glance at Jimmy, Sheen's jaw dropped. "Man, you'd been keeping those space emeralds forever! You said something like "They're the second most beautiful thing in the universe and…" Jimmy shot a look at Sheen to _shut up_! Then he shrugged. "You said the same thing about Melty Face, if I recall correctly." Now it was Sheen's turn to blush. "Yeah, so? Which one of us managed to get the girl of our dreams?" Everyone froze. But thankfully, Mrs Neutron came out at that exact moment. "Children, it's time for supper!" They all ate their fill, and hurried out. "Here, let's take the hover car." It was bigger, to accommodate for growth spurts, but it was still the same old car basically. He had some newer models, but that one was his favourite.

He hopped in the drivers seat, with Cindy next to him. "Ah man why do we have to sit in the back? It's not fa-" Sheen's whining was cut off by Libby grabbing his ear. "Ok I get it! No need to get violent, my Temptress of the Beat!" "Nope." They landed in the mall, and bought their tickets. "You're right up back, ok? But it's not that popular, so you can sit where you like." The movie assistant looked like he couldn't care less. When they took their seats, they realised just how bad a choice the movie had been. It was really boring, and they were _literally _the only people there. They were talking about how bad it was when Cindy got a devilish grin on her face. "Why don't we make this more interesting? Let's head up front." Everyone shrugged and went to the huge flat area right in front of the screen.

"Ok, now what?" Jimmy was obviously confused. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Libby rolled her eyes. "How old are we, 12?" Cindy grinned again. "Nope, but this time you _have _to answer, or do the dare. When we were 12 you could always chicken out." Jimmy suddenly nodded. "Yeah, this could be cool! I mean, think about it; we could dare or ask _anything!_ Come on Sheen!" They finally relented. "Fine, but I'm going first!" Libby was insistent. That was fine with everyone else, and she smirked. "Ok Jimmy, truth or dare?" He looked at her and seemed to deliberate on which would cause him the least damage. "Truth." He stated finally. "Excellent. Do you like someone?" He grinned. "Of course. I like everyone here!" She shook her head. "No, I mean, do you _really _like someone? Like romantically?" His grin disappeared immediately. "Um well you see I suppose hypothetically… yes." He blushed furiously. He was beginning to regret backing Cindy. Libby looked at the slightly stricken look on Cindy's face, and grinned. This was going to be easier than she thought.

His turn. "Um, Sheen. Truth or dare?" Sheen got really excited "DARE DARE DARE!" Excellent. "I dare you to start screaming I LOVE THIS MOVIE… flying on my jet pack." He passed it to him (He never went anywhere without it) and waited. "Ok, that's not so bad…" He got in the air, and as soon as he was finished shouting, Jimmy pressed the remote he'd swiped from him. Sheen knocked Libby over, and Cindy and Jimmy laughed. (Everyone was fine.) "Hmm, I'm getting deja vu here, how about you Cindy?" She giggled. "Yeah, I can't quite place it though." Libby groaned. "I get it, I get it! We're sorry!" Now it was time for revenge though. Sheen looked at Cindy and asked "Truth or Dare?" Cindy looked at him, and finally decided a dare would be less demeaning. "Dare." Sheen and Libby grinned. Libby whispered something in Sheen's ear, and he laughed. "Great idea my Gofer Rock." "WHAT? NO!" "I dare you, Cindy, to kiss Jimmy." Jimmy and Cindy froze. "Pa.. Pardon?" Jimmy managed to get out. "You heard me." Sheen smirked. Cindy took a deep breath and kissed his cheek, cutting off his babble of how unfair it was and how he was happy to do anything else to spare the indignity. Sheen tossed a piece of paper at him, while both Cindy and Jimmy were frozen. Cindy opened it for him. It read "**A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous.**" Cindy glared at him, and then realised it was her go.

"Libby, Truth or Dare?" Libby stared at her, nervous. "Um, dare?" Cindy and Jimmy started talking under their breath. Then they grinned. "We dare you to run outside, and hug the first person you see outside of this particular theatre." Libby blanched. "Fine, that doesn't seem too hard." Sheen ran outside of the theatre, and waited for Libby. But when she got out of the theatre, some huge bearded guy walked past, and she had to hug him. He started to cry, and they just ran away. "That was humiliating. I think the guys still crying out there." Libby couldn't help but giggle a little, and Jimmy and Cindy were rolling over laughing. "Ok.. ok we're good." Libby smirked a little, and decided it was time for a little revenge, but first… "Since when did you guys refer to your selves as 'we'? I mean, I thought you hated each other…" Jimmy and Cindy stuttered. "Um, well the question you pose is interesting but um…" "Um, what do you mean? We were just… saving time!" "YEAH! Saving time, instead of saying you know, the sentence twice…" "Of course I hate Jim- Nerdtron." "I despise Cind- Vortex, obviously." Libby and Sheen started to laugh.

"Ok my go." She debated, then decided on something a little subtler than Sheen's approach. "Can I go twice, if I give up on my next go?" Jimmy and Cindy seemed wary, but agreed. "Ok, first up, Cindy. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Libby smirked. "Do you _like_ like anyone?" Cindy glared at her, but she didn't back down. "Fine! Yes, OK? I do like someone!" Libby smiled to herself. Jimmy was looking everywhere but Cindy. "Now _Jimmy_; how did hearing that make you feel?" Jimmy froze. Completely and totally. Cindy smiled a little; his fierce sense of integrity and loyalty would make sure he would answer honestly, no matter how much he regretted it. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. He thought very carefully about the answer, and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"I felt slightly upset that my best friend, yes I do consider her that, liked someone, because… I don't want anyone to hurt her. Not ever, no matter what." Cindy couldn't contain herself. Barely aware of her actions, she leapt up and hugged Jimmy. When she finally let go, she realised that Libby and Sheen were staring at her. "Um.. um.." But before she had a chance to come up with any sort of excuse, she felt a crashing on her lips, and she realised Jimmy was kissing her. She didn't want him to stop, but after a couple seconds (It felt like an age) he pulled away. Sheen and Libby paused for a second, then started to clap. "Man, you did it! Do you have any idea how long everyone's been waiting for this?" "Girl, it's about time!" Cindy still hadn't moved, and she jumped a little when Jimmy placed his hand on hers. "Um, do you think you guys could get us some more popcorn?" "Don't worry we've got plent-" Sheen was once again cut off by his girlfriend. When they were alone, Jimmy rubbed his arm against his neck.

"Um sorry about that. I can pretend it never happened, if you like, I just couldn't… Cindy before you hit me, I have to tell you something… I love you. I always have, I understand if you don't feel the same way and that's OK but-" He was cut off by Cindy kissing him. "'A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous.' Jimmy, I love you too." Just then Sheen and Libby came back. "Here's your pop corn! We were going to get you some candy, but you two seem sweet enough as it is." Jimmy laughed. Sheen didn't like standing in lines. "Well now comes the _big _challenge." Cindy seemed nervous, but also giddy with joy. "Cindy, I've been waiting _three years_ for this moment. I can handle anything else life happens to throw at me." Jimmy grinned at her. "Yeah, think you can handle my mother? She wants me to date… Nick." Jimmy scowled; Nick may have stopped picking on him, now he was cool as well, but he'd never forgiven him for the time Nick had dissed Cindy at a dance. "That _jerk_? Well I think even I'm a step up from him. But you're right; my mum likes you but she kind of thinks I've got a thing for Whats-Her-Name… Betty." Cindy looked like she wanted to break something very badly; preferably Betty's face. "But don't worry; Nick's a jerk and Betty's…" "A lying, cheating bimbo?" Jimmy laughed "I _was _going to say 'not you', but OK. That works…" Libby coughed to get attention. "If I may have a moment, I think I have the solution to your problem."

That was short and I'm still writing on my other one, but I encountered a kind of block. I will get over it, but I figured that this was a cute little story. I MIGHT continue it, but only if someone reviews this! HEHE I BE EVIL! YAY!


End file.
